Whatever Will Become Of Us?
by MidniteHearts
Summary: Sequel to Social Status! Rin & Sess are workin out better than ever, but when ppl try to interfere in their lives, can they find a way to ignore nosy spectators all while trying to live in peace?
1. Trouble at GGC

**MidniteHearts: Here is the sequel to Social Status, and for those who haven't read it, please do. But if you don't want to waste your time reading a story that's thirty-something chapters long, then don't. But for all my former readers please enjoy.**

Chapter 1: Trouble at GGC

**Rin's POV**

Hey there everyone! It's me again, Rin Usami! And yes I still have my maiden name because Sesshomaru and I aren't married, even after we've spent the last five years together. But we are engaged. I'm really happy.

I'm also happy to say that I am now a proud parent of an adorable five-year-old girl named Mari. Sesshomaru and I try to keep our lives as normal as possible. It's easy for him, but a little bit harder for me.

You see after the whole Koga incident, I was finally able to get my life back on track. I was able to reach my dream of becoming a famous musician. My name and face was on everything. Posters, billboards, CDs, and T-shirts.

I put my life on hold for about three years, and then resumed with my singing career for two more years, before I officially retired and gave up singing for good. I didn't always want to be on the road away from my family, not seeing them for six months at a time.

That was just too much. That's when I finally realized that glamor isn't everything.

Instead of being on stage 24/7, I now owned a popular clothing boutique called _Girl Got Class (or GGC for short)._ It's been five years and I'm now twenty-eight years old. Wow! Where did the time go? It seemed just like yesterday that I was this helpless twenty-three year old with no life or apartment, but I'm not anymore.

I was finally living the life that I deserved.

I was in the kitchen, sitting at the island and flipping through a magazine when my cell phone rang. I reached for it, not taking my eyes off an article that I was reading that involved me, and the announcement of my pregnancy at the red carpet awards. I quickly answered before it went to voice mail.

"Hello?"

"Rin,where are you?"

It was Sango. She was calling from GGC. She wasn't shopping there. Once I had job openings available for GGC, she gladly quit her sorry employment at the café to come and work for me. It was the most popular place that sold a variety of girl and young womens clothing.

Finally getting back to Sango's question, I said, "Yeah, what is it?"

"It's an emergency," she explained.

I could hear chatter in the background. I must be on speaker, I presumed. As Sango continued to tell me that someone was shopping lifting my latest designs (yes, I design some of the clothes for my store), I heard a second voice on the phone.

"Hey, boss lady!"

I smiled. It was my best employer, Jakotsu.

"What's up you guys, Sango said that there's a problem?" I said, already leaving the kitchen and grabbing my jacket, preparing to depart from my house.

Jakotsu spoke up by saying, "Yeah, some little thief is trying to rip off your stuff!"

"The mother is already here, but I decided to wait for you to show up," Sango stated.

I was due to be in work in a few minutes, and this was the perfect opportunity to leave. I grabbed for my purse, heading for the door.

"I'm on my way," I confirmed.

This rarely ever happened; shoplifting at my store, so I wasn't too angry that a possible fan of mine was stealing from me although it was heart-breaking. But I came to the conclusion that not everyone was going right thing in life,whether they knew me or not.

I hung up the phone, jumping into my silver Mercedes Benz. The approximate time that I arrived at GGC was about fifty minutes past two-fifteen in the afternoon. I still had an hour to kill before picking up Mari from school.

I entered the store with a breeze of cool air blowing from the air-conditioning vents. Immediately, I was confronted by Sango and a hefty looking women with a small child attached to her hand, pouting.

"I'm very sorry, Miss," she apologized. "I should have been watching closely."

I waved it off. "Please, don't worry about it. Maybe we should get better security." I said the last part with some to joke to it.

Seeing as how the child hadn't said anything to me, the mother tugged her child by the arm, pulling forward.

"Now what do you say after what you just did," she said.

It was a bit low so I had to lean down to hear, but the words that came out were, "I'm sorry."

"Good," said the mother, then she looked at me. "This won't happen again, because we won't be coming back." She said that last part, looking down at the child.

"Isn't that, right?" she confirmed.

I saw a slow nod from the kid, and heard, "Yes, ma'am."

"Now let's go."

I watched as they both left. I turned to face my best employees.

"Wow, and I thought my mother was strict," I said.

I suddenly switched to a new topic. "Anything else that needs to be taken care of?"

Jakotsu came to me, holding a clipboard and said, "We need a new shipment of shoes and purses."

"For the stock room?" I guessed, making sure.

"No, for me," he corrected and then playfully pushed me on the shoulder.

"Jakotsu," I said while trying to hold back my laugh.

He gave me a fake frown and said, "Okay, for the stock room too."

"I'll just do a double-check on everything that we need," I reassured. "No worries."

Since GGC was so well known, we were constantly low on some sort of item in the store, because so many people wanted them. And they weren't there for accessories and clothes, they were also there to see me. Even after I quit music, I was still recognized.

I leaned against the counter of the cash register and admired my store. I was doing pretty good for someone who had so little years before. I turned to face Jakotsu and Sango who had gone behind the register.

"I almost forgot what it was like running your own business," I said with a bit of laughter in my voice.

Jakotsu smiled. "Well of course you do. You've been a mommy for how many years?"

I blushed.

"So where is Mari?" Sango asked.

"At school," I answered. "I have to pick her up soon."

"Wow. A kid and a fiancé. What's his name again?" Jakotsu asked.

"His name is Sesshomaru," I stated, filling in the blanks.

"A man that fine, can't be all good," he added in. "Does he treat you right?"

"Of course," I quickly answered, trying desperately to stifle my laugh."Why do you ask?"

He innocently shrugged his shoulders. "Sometimes a good man isn't all he's cracked up to be."

I started to realize that Jakotsu was referring to his previous relationship where he and his lover would constantly fight, resulting in endless physical pain; for Jakotsu that is. His words got me thinking back to what happened to me five years ago, and lying in that hospital bed was no fun.

I came back to reality and looked upon both Sango and Jakotsu's faces.

To make them think that nothing was wrong with me, I spoke in my most professional voice and said, "Shouldn't you two get back to work?"

Both employees stiffened up immediately, giving me a salute and said, "Yes ma'am," and trotted back to their stations.

I shook my head at their silliness and strolled into my office. I sank into the large chair behind my desk and leaned back, staring at the ceiling. I let out this satisfied sigh.

I felt content and energized.

So far my life was good and I was loving it.

**MidniteHearts: I hope that this first chapter was good. Not much happened because the story just started, but I hope you guys really enjoy it.**


	2. A Phone Call from the Past

Chapter 2: A Phone Call from the Past

**Sesshomaru's POV**

Hello there once again. As you already know, my name is Sesshomaru Taisho. I am still the owner and manager of Geisha House, and am doing better in my career, previous to what happened five years earlier.

I would have killed Koga if I didn't have to rush Rin to the hospital. She nearly scared me half to death when she hadn't woken up in three days. I was sure that she was going to slip into a coma and never come out.

But knowing Rin, she was a fighter and wasn't about to give up her life so easily. She finally pulled through on the fifth day. What a relief. Now that it's been five years, she doing a lot better for herself.

She went from singing to owner her own business just like me.

I'm currently thirty-four, and is now the father of a five-year-old girl. Her name's Mari.. I thought back to everything that had happened in my life, and truth be told, I never expected all this excitement. I was quite pleased.

I sat in my office shuffling through paper, and signing documents when I heard my cellphone ring. I quickly answered it.

"Hello?"

"_Hello, Sesshomaru."_ It was my mother. _"I'm not interrupting you,am I?_

"No, it's alright," I reassured. "Is there something you need?"

"_Yes there is," she said. "I wanted to know if Rin would like to come over for dinner?"_

"I don't know," I said.

I know what you're thinking. My mother is actually inviting Rin to her home. But you see over the years, I was finally able to open my parents eyes to their mistakes, and surprisingly they knew that they were wrong for how they treated Rin. Now she was like anyone in our family.

"_I would call her, but I don't know her cell phone number."_

"I'll give it to you," I stated and then began calling out the numbers.

"_Thank you."_

"Sure."

"_Well I'd better go, I wouldn't want to hold you up."_

All I said was, "Alright."

We both disconnected the call.

I threw myself back into my work, taking very little calls and interruptions. I wanted as much work done as possible. Before I realized it, I had forgotten that I hadn't had lunch yet. I usually ate somewhere around twelve, but the time had escaped me. I gathered my things and a few documents to take with while I was out.

I headed out to the front telling my assistant manager that I'd be back. I thought about my eating places, and decided that I didn't want to be too far from the restaurant. I also wasn't too hungry so something light would do.

I chose a nearby coffee house and stopped in there. I ordered something simple, then took a seat a table. As I ate I noticed that there was a stage and there was someone performing, a guitar in their lap.

I grinned, knowing what images this scene brought back. It was as if I went back in time, and I was watching Rin up on that stage, pouring her heart out into that song. Before I knew it I had been there for ten minutes.

I assembled my things and then left the coffee house. When I returned back to the restaurant my assistant manager approached me and said that Rin had called.

"Thanks for letting me know," I said and then disappeared into my office, but not before she told me that I had gotten another call.

"Who was it?"

"I don't know, but they left a call back number."

She handed me a piece of paper.

"Is that all?" I asked.

She nodded her head and then went about with her work. I returned to my office, slumping down into my plush seat. So many calls in one day. How exhausting. I took out my cell phone, dialing Rin. She answered on the third ring.

"_Hey Sesshomaru. The weirdest thing happened. Your mom called me."_

"Yeah, I know. I gave her your number."

"_Well she wanted to know if I wanted to come over for dinner. I told her that I might have some things to do later. She that it was okay, and that I should bring Mari over sometime."_

"That's good," was all I said.

"_I have to pick her up any minute now so I'm leaving early," _she informed me. _"We'll see you at home, okay?"_

I said, "Alright," and we both hung up.

There was one more call that I had to make and I didn't even know who it was from. I picked up my office telephone, looking down at the numbers on the piece of paper and began dialing.

After five rings someone finally answered.

I said, "Hello this Sesshomaru Taisho of Geisha House. I was informed that someone from this number called and--" I was interrupted.

"_Sesshomaru, it's so good to hear from you."_

That was a woman's voice. But who was she?

"Excuse me, but who are you?"

She giggled and said, _"You don't remember me?"_

I was silent.

"_Well let me give you a little hint," _she offered._ "Remember the spring break trip we went on, and we spent all seven days in the hotel suite and we--"_

"Ayame?!" I quickly guessed.

She giggled again and said, _"That's right, Sesshy."_

I shuddered at the nickname, always disliking it from the moment she said it. But why was she calling all of a sudden?

I said into the receiver, "Ayame, why are you calling all of a sudden?"

Ayame was my ex-girlfriend from college. We dated briefly for about ten months until I finally wanted to call it off and focus on my future career. She was really upset and promised that she would get me back for hurting her, but she never did.

But now that I think about it, she never said _when _she would get me back, just that she would. I shook off those old memories. We were adults now, surely she wouldn't be so childish now.

"_I just wanted to catch up with an old friend,"_ came her reply. _"What's so wrong about that?"_

I cleared my throat. "Nothing I suppose."

Although I couldn't see her, I just knew that there was a smile on her face when she said, "Good."

"_I just moved back into town, and so I was thinking that maybe we could get together or something," _she explained.

I thought about it, and wasn't entirely sure. Would I have time to do it? Would she try anything? I shook those thoughts from my mind.

I got back to her and said, "Um...alright, I guess."

"_Perfect! I'll pick a spot. How about tomorrow at around one o'clock?"_

"Sure," I told her. "That's fine.

"_Great. Well I have to go so see you soon."_

We both hung up.

I ran a hand down my now sweat-drenched face.

Ayame, my former girlfriend from college is back in town and wants to have lunch with me. I kept playing out the situation over and over in my head.

I wonder how this will turn out?

**MidniteHearts: This is getting good. Sesshomaru's ex is back into town. I too wonder how this will play out. Probably not good. Well you'll just have to see how this goes down. I hoped that you enjoyed this 2nd chapter.**


	3. Old Friends

**MidniteHearts: I want to give a special thanks to queenruby987, because she was the first person to review my sequel so I thank you very much.**

Chapter 3: Old Friends

**Sesshomaru's POV**

Hours after I had gotten off of work, I opened the door to my house, dropping my briefcase, and rubbing the side of my head, feeling a migraine approach my temples. I made my way to the living room, and already I could hear voices. I stuck my head around the corner and saw Rin and Mari. I listened to their conversation.

"When is daddy coming home?" Mari asked.

"Soon, I guess," Rin answered, peering out the window.

She watched as Mari brought her attention back to her coloring being sure to try and stay inside the lines.

"What are you coloring?" Rin asked.

"A princess," the little girl simply answered.

It was only two minutes that Mari said this and soon got bored, and said, "Let's play fairy princess."

Rin, who had been reading at the time, set down her book, and joined her daughter on the carpeted floor.

"So I'm the horse again?" Rin guessed with a smile

Mari nodded her head, climbing onto Rin's back.

I watched as the two were enjoying their fun. Maybe this was something that they did when I wasn't home.

"Giddy up!" Mari commanded.

"Okay," Rin said, moving as fast as she could on her hands and knees.

"To the castle!" Mari commanded yet again.

Rin proceeded to get on two legs with the little girl still on her back and carrying her around the room. I continued to watch as they were having their enjoyment, still unaware of my presence when I suddenly cleared my throat. They both looked up at me and immediately Mari jumped off of Rin and latched onto me.

"Daddy, you're home! Mommy already made dinner."

Rin came toward me. "Yeah, but I put yours in the microwave, because as usual you came home late."

We made our to the living room, sitting on the couch.

"Mommy, can I stay up with daddy?" Mari innocenty asked.

"No you cannot," she answered. "And besides, it's way past your bed time, you have school tomorrow."

She jumped down from the couch.

"Awww."

I stepped in by saying, "Get ready, and I'll tuck you in."

Instead of responding, she ran off to her room, preparing herself. Five minutes later, I returned joining Rin on the sofa. She made herself comfortable by placing her legs onto my lap, and leaning back.

"So how was your day?" I asked, rubbing her feet, getting her ticklish spots.

"Fairly good," she answered while trying to stifle back giggles. "Except for the whole shoplifting thing?"

"Someone stole from your store?" I said, surprised.

"Yeah," she simply replied.

I raised an eyebrow. "And you're just so calm about it?"

"It only happened once, and everybody makes mistakes," she told me.

She sat up, removing her feet away from me and tucking them under her. "So what about you?"

I thought about that question, and pondered on whether I should tell her of my full day and about the lunch date that I made with my former girlfriend from college. If I did tell her, how would she respond? What would she say? And most importantly how would she feel about the situation?

I decided that right now isn't the time to tell her, at least not yet.

Finally getting back to her question, I replied, "It was just the usual, you know. Lot's of work to do."

She nodded her head in agreement, and then stood up.

"Well I'm going to get ready for bed," she announced. "You coming?"

"Um...yeah."

I followed her to our bedroom, closing the door.

That very next afternoon around one o'clock, I waited for Ayame at a local diner. I still don't why I was doing this. I ordered a simple sandwich, and had finished that by the time she arrived.

"Am I late?" she asked sliding in the seat across from me.

I shook my head, telling her, "No."

She sighed. "Good."

She must have really wanted to meet me.

"I hope that this was a good time to see you," she stated, making sure that I was free.

"Yeah, it's fine," I told her.

She smiled, then looked at the menu.

"Have you ordered? I can get you something," she offered.

"That's okay," I declined. "I already ate."

"Oh, then please let me get you something else," she persisted. "My treat."

I was going to decline once again, but decided to let her have her fun.

"Sure."

I ordered another sandwich while she got soup.

"What're you on a diet?" I said, grinning.

"Something like that," she replied. "So how have you been?"

I stretched and then said, "Alright, I guess."

Ayame nodded her head. "That's good. And what do you do for a living again? It's been so long since we were in college, I forgot."

I wiped my mouth just before saying, "I own a line of restaurants."

Her face lit up with a smile. "Very impressive, Sesshomaru."

"And you?" I asked.

Ayame took a sip from her lemonade and answered, "I'm a journalist at Chic magazine."

"Do any good stories?" I wondered.

She nodded, saying, "I could do one of you."

I shook my head. "No that's alright."

We talked for a little bit more until we both felt ready to leave. We stood from our seats.

"Well, Sesshomaru, it was very nice seeing you again," Ayame declared.

"Same here," I told her.

I saw her reach into her purse and pull out a small card. I knew that it had her numbers and occupation on it, and I was right when she pressed it into my hand.

She reached up to give me a hug and whispered in my, "Until next time, Sesshy."

I watched as she sashayed out the door, but not before giving me a wink and a wave.

**Rin's POV**

I sang along to the words of the music playing from the stereo in my office. I got so into it that I started singing into my pen which was suppose to be used for correcting important papers I had. I was still entitled to have some fun. I was still young...for now.

My "concert" was ended when I heard a knock at my door. I quickly turned down the music, saying, "come in."

Misa, another employee of mine, stuck her head inside.

"Um...Ms. Usami?"

"Yeah?" I said, straighten out my hair, laying it flat on my head.

"We have a problem," she told me.

"Another shoplifter?" I guessed.

"No, it's something different," she answered.

I rose from my seat, walking around my desk, and stepping out of my office. Already I could hear voices. And they sounded angry.

"I told you, we don't have it in that color!" that was Sango.

"Chill out, Sango," that was Jakotsu. "She probably needs it for stripping."

Then he laughed, maybe because the situation was so funny.

"What did you say?" came the third voice.

Sango stepped in again, trying to reason by saying, "Look, you've been here for over ten minutes now. Either buy it or don't."

I heard the third person let out a muffled screech.

The voice demanded, "Where's your manager?!"

"Right here," I answered, finally making my way to the front, and what I saw, surprised me.

There standing before me was, Kikyo. She was clad in really small shorts and a glittery gold top. I can see why Jakotsu used the term "stripping".

For a moment we only stared at each other.

I cleared my mind of all the low-down things she had done to me in the past and said, "Kikyo, what are you doing here?"

She scoffed. "Buying clothes, of course."

After all these years, she still hasn't changed. Personally I don't care. I just feel sorry for whoever has to put up with her.

"You're the manager?" she asked.

"Uh...well yeah."

"And you own this store?" she questioned.

I nodded my head.

She smirked. "So you've finally made something of your life?"

I rolled my eyes at her rude comment. "And what about you?"

"Well if you must know, I currently live in Europe, but I'm here visiting for awhile," she answered. "But I see that I'll be leaving earlier than planned."

She looked upon the garment that she had in her hands, and lazily tossed it my way, scoffing and then gave her best model walk out my store.

"You want me to take care of her?" Jakotsu volunteered, slowly removing a switchblade that I wasn't suppose to know about. It was against store policy to carry weapons, especially for employees.

I sighed, saying, "No, don't worry about it, just get back to work everyone."

Everybody did as told, returning to their previous tasks.

Today was already starting off as totally unexpected, and I have a feeling that somewhere in the back of mind, I wasn't the only one encountering an old friend.

**MidniteHearts: Okay some of you may think that Kikyo is once again in the story, but she's not. I just needed someone to fill in Rin's POV because I didn't have any ideas, so she would have to do.**


	4. The Choices We Make

**MidniteHearts: Sorry that it's been so long since I've updated. I was really struggling with an idea for the 4th chapter. I'm happy to say that, my readers are throwing in their ideas, because that means they're enjoying the story very much. And if you guys want, I'll be sure to use your ideas if I can. Thanks for your insight.**

Chapter 4: The Choices We Make

**Sesshomaru's POV**

After my lunch date with Ayame, I returned back to work, taking care of business. It wasn't until ten-fifteen that I left, and was now heading to my car. I unlocked the door, sliding into the seat, and getting myself prepared to pull out of the parking lot. I soon started the car, cruising down the street.

I drove in complete silence, thinking back on the main event of the day. Ayame, my ex-girlfriend from college, who is now living in the same city as I am, had lunch with me today.

Well at least it was a stretch from having dinner with Kikyo. I always remembered Ayame as being sweet and caring. A very good natured girl. Just like Rin. And I guess that both women had the same characteristics. Neither one came from extravagant families.

Ayame had to work three jobs during high school to pay for her intuition and other college necessities, while Rin had never worked a day in her life and dropped out of school.

I was starting to wonder why I was comparing my ex-girlfriend and my fiancée. Ayame was someone from my past, and Rin was now my future.

I needed a distraction, better yet a pep talk. Although, I'm not fond of being around my younger brother, I needed someone to talk with. I pulled out my cell phone, dialing Inuyasha's number.

He answered on the fifth ring.

"What do you want?" he asked, sounding irritated. His voice was bit groggy.

"Wake up, Sleeping Beauty," I said. "I need to talk with you."

He groaned, swearing under his breath. "About what?"

"I don't want to do it over the phone," I told him. "Meet at Stacy's in thirty minutes."

"This had better be good."

Half an hour later, I stepped into Stacy's a late night bar filled with depressed alcoholics, business men who weren't ready to go home to their wives and other riff-raffs.

I spotted Inuyasha sitting at the bar, sipping beer. I took a seat by him, ordering a gin and tonic. My drink soon came. I took a few gulps then faced my brother.

"You wake me up at almost ten-thirty at night to come to some damn bar," he began, "so what do you want?"

I sighed, running my fingers through my hair. What should I say first? That I met my ex-girlfriend today? Yeah, that should work.

Just before I could say anything, Inuyasha said, "Hurry up Sesshomaru!"

"Don't rush me!" I barked, grabbing a few spectators, to watch the sibling rivalry.

Inuyasha just went back to his beer.

A minute later, I was finally able to say, "I got a call from Ayame."

My brother nearly choked on his bitter tasting brew.

"Are you for real?"

I nodded.

Almost everyone in my family knew who Ayame was. They were positive that we were going to be together for a long time. They especially liked the idea that she was in college and was going to make something of herself. And she did.

"Well what did you do?" he asked.

"What do you mean what did I do? It was more of what she did," I said.

"Did she try and kiss you?" he asked.

"No, she scheduled a lunch date," I explained.

"And you went?" Inuyasha guessed.

I finished my drink and ordered another one and said, "Well it would have been rude not to."

Inuyasha snorted. "It sounds like you're asking for trouble."

"What do you mean?" I questioned.

He sighed, just before saying, "You're engaged to be married soon, and all of a sudden your ex-girlfriend just so happens to come back into town?"

I was silent, not sure of how to respond to that.

Inuyasha started to rise of his seat, gathering coat.

"You had just better be careful, Sesshomaru, other wise, you'll be caught in the middle of your past and future."

I saw him walk to the exit.

"You better decide, who's more important and fix this before it gets out of control," he said.

And with those final words, he was gone.

**Rin's POV**

I hurried about the kitchen the next morning, making sure that breakfast was done, and that most of the house was clean. Well zero out of two wasn't bad. Wrong!

I scrambled back and forth from dusting the furniture to scrambling eggs. Maybe I should hire a maid. My performance was broken when Mari came to me.

"Mommy, I can't find my shoes."

"Did you look in your room?" I asked.

"Yes," she answered.

"What about the living room?"

"I did that to," she told me.

I stopped for a moment, getting a flashback to when this had once happened.

"Did you look on your feet?" I said.

The little girl instantly peered down and there they were.

"Oh," was all she said.

"Is that it?" I asked.

She nodded her head and went about her busy. It wasn't easy cleaning the house, cooking breakfast, and trying to get your kid dressed for school all in a matter often minutes.

And to make it even more stressful, there was that magical sound that I heard at the door, _knock-knock._

Damn what now?

I quickly turned off the stove, wiping my forehead and headed to the front door. As soon as I opened it, I was immediately embraced with a hug. I didn't know when the law was made for total strangers to hug you, but if it was perfectly fine, then I'm game.

I was finally let go and I just couldn't believe who I saw...

**MidniteHearts: I don't know why but I felt like leaving this as a cliffy. You'll know who it is in the next chapter, which I hope to get up very, very soon.**


	5. Dangerously Close Circumstances

Chapter 5: Dangerously Close Circumstances

**Rin's POV**

Oh my gosh! I couldn't believe it. It was Naraku! The last I heard from him was that he was living in Okinawa. What was he doing here all of a sudden?

"Naraku!" I grabbed my brother in a big hug. "What are you doing here?!"

"Can I come in first?" he asked.

"Oh, yeah, sure." I guided him inside. He wasn't alone either.

Accompanying him was his wife, Allison. I had heard a lot about her. She was from America, and had lots of brothers and sisters. And I guess that after living in one place for too long, she got the idea to move all the way to Japan.

Every once in awhile I would visit them with Sesshomaru and Mari.

Now Allison was pregnant.

I led them to the couch, and then excused myself to peer out the front door, for anyone else.

"Rin, what are you doing?" Naraku asked.

"Where's the other one?" I asked.

Naraku smirked. "Kagura's not here."

I sighed. Good. We never did really get along. I guess maybe because we're four years apart. And between Naraku and I, that would be seven. I always hated being the runt in my family.

I finally returned to my guests.

"So what are you doing here?" I asked, still glad to see my brother.

He looked from me to Allison and then back at me again.

"Well we were just in the neighborhood," he answered.

"How far in the neighborhood?" I asked.

"Just about an hour from here," he said.

"So does that mean..."

"Yup," he nodded his head. "I moved back to Tokyo."

I smiled. "That's great."

This was awesome. Now I could see my big brother all the time. I surpassed the fact that Naraku was back in town and looked toward Allison and her small growing stomach.

"So do you know if it's a boy or a girl?" I asked.

She shook her head. "I'm not too far along for the doctors to tell yet, and I refuse to have a sonogram."

"Wouldn't you have rather know what the baby is so that we have everything we need?" Naraku suggested.

"And kill the excitement," Allison put in. "I think not."

I tried to hide my laughter. They had a long way to go. Eventually it was time for them to leave.

"I'll be sure to stop by sometime, Rin," Allison told me. "I'm gonna need some tips on parenting."

"Sure, no problem," I said.

I watched as my company left. Everything was going okay for right now. And then I looked at the time. Oh, crap! 8:30!

"Mari, you're going to be late!"

I quickly dashed around the living room and we were soon out the door, and the breakfast was yet to be made and the living room, yet to be cleaned.

**Sesshomaru's POV**

I sat in my office, gathering my things and preparing to leave, when there was a knock at my door.

"Come in," I said.

My assistant manager stuck her head inside and said, "Sir, there's someone here to see you."

"Let them in," I ordered.

She stepped aside revealing a woman behind her, and of course that woman happened to be Ayame. She was dressed in a black dress with a V-neck cut. Her hair was secured in a ponytail.

"Ayame, what are you doing here?" I asked.

She giggled. "I came to see you. Is that so wrong?"

She closed the door, sitting in one of the plush chairs across from me.

"Are you getting ready to leave?" she asked.

I cleared my throat. "Uh...yes I am."

"Perfect timing," she told me, then stood up from her seat, coming closer to me.

We were practically face to face and so very, very close.

Ayame said, "I was thinking that maybe we could go for a walk in the park and then probably have dinner later." As she spoke her breath smelled of sweet mint.

I don't know how, but all of a sudden she got real comfortable in my lap, laying her hands on my shoulders.

She continued on by saying, "won't that be nice? We could rekindle that old flame...just you and me..."

No more words were needed after that, as she pressed her body against mine and she was so close, so dangerously close. I almost couldn't breath, but her familiar scent cleared that up. I dare not touch her though. Why was she doing this now? After all these years why did she come back to town? Why would she re-enter my life yet again?

I could still remember the joyous days that we had together just me and her. I was her first serious boyfriend, and the first person to take away her virginity. Those many years ago swirled around in my head like a twister, but they just wouldn't stop.

Why now, Ayame?

I hadn't noticed, but she was now resting her head on my shoulder.

"Sesshomaru, you don't know how long it's been since I've wanted to be near you," she declared. "I've thought about you."

I couldn't respond to that. If I did, how would she react to it? She'll probably take it the wrong way.

But why couldn't I push her away? Why haven't I told her that I was engaged?

"Sesshomaru..."

She stared into my eyes. There was some sort of feeling behind her green orbs, but I couldn't tell what they were. All of a sudden, Ayame was becoming more a mystery, and it was becoming more and more difficult of figure how out. I was never sure what her next move would be, and I was right when she pressed her lips to mine.

I had the right mind to push her away, but I felt paralyzed. I couldn't move. Damn Ayame! I felt as if I were under a spell. I hadn't realized it yet, but I felt my arms slightly circle around her waist. All of those memories came rushing back in just two seconds. I almost wondered why I hadn't tried to make room for Ayame and school

Wait a minute! What the hell was I doing? I couldn't believe that I was kissing my ex-girlfriend when I knew that I was engaged.

Thankfully a knock at the door saved me. Ayame quickly jumped from my lap, straightening her dress, and clearing her throat from any hoarseness that was affected by the kiss.

"Come in," I said.

As soon as Rin walked in, Ayame started lying her ass off by saying, "Well Mr. Taisho, it was very nice meeting with you."

She gave a false handshake.

"I hope that we meet again real soon." She smiled. "Oh, and one more thing.'

"What's that?" I asked, trying to keep my professional manner.

"Think about that proposal I offered you. Take all the time that you need. The offer still stands."

I didn't bother responding to that.

Once again she sashayed away from me, smiling at Rin.

**MidniteHearts:** Poor Rin, she has no idea of what's going on behind her back. I think that Sesshomaru is starting to have some drama pick up in his life. And maybe even Rin soon.


	6. Advice from Kagome

**MidniteHearts: Sorry that it's been a whole week since I've updated. But coming up with something new for every chapter is becoming a bit challenging, but I get through it eventually. Hopefully updates will come a lot faster, because even I don't like to wait for an entire week to pass without anything be posted.**

Chapter 6: Advice from Kagome

**Rin's POV**

As I walked into Sesshomaru's office I saw a woman who was clad in a black dress and her fiery red hair was up in a ponytail. Wow, she was pretty. She smiled at me, squeezing past me in the small doorway, and leaving us alone.

"Who was that?" I asked Sesshomaru.

"Uh...just an old friend in the business," he answered.

"Oh," was all I said.

I walked toward him, planting a kiss on his lips.

"Were you about to leave?" I said.

He nodded his head.

I examined his face. He looked a bit flushed and was red. He was sweating too. I placed a hand on his forehead.

"Sesshomaru, you alright?"

"Uh...yeah, I'm fine," he responded, removing my hand from his head. "Why wouldn't I be?"

I smiled. "It looks to me like you've seen a ghost."

He chuckled slightly.

"I think that it was just the lunch I had," he said.

I grinned, and said, "Well I hope you remember that our anniversary is in a few days."

"Of course I know," Sesshomaru said.

"And I want to make a special dinner for both us," I went on. "Mari can stay at your parents, and we'll have the whole evening to ourselves."

Sesshomaru smirked. "I like that idea."

I couldn't help but smirk myself. "I'm glad."

I then proceeded to the door. "Well I'm going to leave alright. I was planning on meeting Kagome for lunch, and I bet she's already there."

"Alright," was his response.

I gave him a quick kiss on the lips just before leaving.

I drove thirty minutes until I reached a local restaurant. I found Kagome sitting by the window sipping a tall glass of water. I made my way over, also noticing a car seat containing a wrapped up bundle.

Just five weeks ago, Kagome gave birth to her second child; a girl.

I sat across from her, flipping through the menu when she stopped me.

"Don't bother. I already ordered for the both us."

I set down the menu. "Thanks."

Within minutes our food arrived.

Kagome took a few bites from her plate, then said, "So you've finally called me up for some girl time, huh?"

I smiled. "Yeah."

We continued to eat when I said, "Actually I wanted your advice on something."

She raised an eyebrow at me. "Oh? Like what?"

"Well my anniversary is coming soon--"

"In three days to be exact," she told me.

I made a confused face.

"Inuyasha told me for some odd reason," she explained.

"Oh," was all that came out my mouth.

"Anyway," I said, sliding back into my topic, "I was wondering if you had something in mind."

"Well what were you thinking?" Kagome asked.

"Um...just dinner and some relaxation," I answered.

She raised an eyebrow at me. "That's all?"

I shrugged. "Well yeah."

She took a few bites from her food then told me, "Rin, you've gotta do better than that. What did you guys do the last time?"

I thought for a moment and then said, "The same thing I guess."

Kagome shook her head and then snorted. "And I thought that after five years you'd finally have some experience. You can't do the same thing all over again. You gotta keep him guessing."

The whole time that she was talking, she waved her fork around for emphasis.

For some reason I felt like I was in school again. Everyday for every year I had to learn something new.

"So what should I do then?" I finally asked.

"How about you make reservations and then after that you guys can go to a hotel."

I frowned. "Isn't a hotel a bit sleazy?"

She agreed and said, "You're right. You want something relaxing. How about a nice long walk on the beach?"

I smiled. "Yeah. But instead of it being a restaurant, we can just have a picnic on the beach under the bright stars. I can also hire someone to play music for us too."

"Even better!" Kagome exclaimed.

"It'll be perfect, Kagome."

"Exactly."

"Nothing could possibly ruin it. It's been weeks since Sesshomaru and I had any time alone, just us two. I didn't think that our jobs would affect us too much."

Kagome laughed. "Well get used to it. Soon you'll be hitched, and that means no more men."

I waved off her comment. "I'm not worried about that. Sesshomaru's all I need."

"Yeah, but are you all he needs?" she countered.

I slightly frowned. "What's that suppose to mean?"

Kagome quickly said, "Nothing. I'm just saying."

"You're saying that he'll stray?" I questioned, sounding nervous.

"Guys get that wandering eye right before they walk down the aisle. And then soon on your honeymoon you find out that he's slept with your bridesmaid."

"Inuyasha did that?" I asked.

Kagome laughed. "Of course not. I saw it on a soap opera yesterday."

I sighed. "Well Sesshomaru wouldn't betray me. He trusts me and I trust him. We're perfectly fine."

"I know you are," Kagome said, and then began gathering her things. "I better get going, I got two other children waiting for me at home."

"Then that would make three kids," I said, confused.

Kagome smiled. "I know. Inuyasha's of them. Alright, Rin, see you later."

I waved, watching her leave. "Bye Kagome."

I sat at the table for a little bit longer, and thought about Kagome's words. Sesshomaru was completely different from all the other men in the world. He never showed any sign in being interested in another woman.

And if he did, Sesshomaru Taisho was a dead man.

**MidniteHearts: Okay that was the 6th chapter. The story's finally starting to pick up. There's more to come so always stay tuned. I don't know when the 7th chapter will be posted so please be patient.**


	7. attention all readers

**Attention all readers!**

Due to unexpected situations (such as school work etc.), this story is hereby officially discontinued, which means I will no longer be writing it. Yeah, I know that it sucks, but it was obvious that I was getting nowhere with it. I also have to concentrate on school, but this does not mean I won't have another story posted. I just need some really good ideas and I'll be back on fanfic in no time!

But in the meantime, feel free to read any of my other stories that I've posted, but received very little reviews (I might continue those with some motivation from my fans of course).

Hopefully I'll be back with some new ideas. But until then, later!

-**MidniteHearts**


End file.
